The Lament of the Devil
by HybridVirus
Summary: De acuerdo al libro de la iglesia ambos eran enemigos naturales; uno un alma caída en obscuridad y el otro un caballero de la luz. Su deber era eliminar a la criatura de las tinieblas, para traer paz al asediado reino que llamaba hogar. Pero... que se debe hacer cuando la luz es cautivada por el suave eco de la voz de las sombras. AU Sonjet, Shadilver
1. El ente entre las nubes

**The Lament of the Devil**  
**By: **HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Sonic el erizo y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Sega, yo no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, sin mas que decir, adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo I:** El Ente en las nubes.

El viento aullaba insistentemente, su suave murmullo convirtiéndose en un sonoro eco que recorría los gruesos muros del palacio. Los enormes ventanales de la habitación se veían cruelmente azotados por la insaciable respiración de la naturaleza. La insistente llamada de atención del viento no parecía molestar al único morador de la espaciosa biblioteca del palacio. Irises azules se encontraban fijos sobre las viejas y amarillentas paginas de los libros que yacían sobre la mesa, sus ojos absorbiendo ávidamente las palabras escritas sobre el viejo papel. –Su majestad– murmuro con curiosidad la pequeña vocecilla –¿No cree que debería descansar?– pregunto la pequeña y resplandeciente esfera de color verde que flotaba entre las estanterías –Tiene días buscando quien sabe que en los libros–

Un suave 'Hmm' escapo del joven monarca, mientras sus irises azules se posaban en la dirección de la esfera –No tengo tiempo para descansar– respondió calmadamente el joven, mientras que con un suave movimiento de la cabeza dirigía la lucecilla a una de las estanterías –Dame el siguiente libro– la esfera de luz revoloteo entre los estantes, para después aferrarse con dificultad al grueso libro que el príncipe había pedido. Pequeños destellos turquesa se desprendían de la esfera de luz, mientras dejaba caer el libro sobre la mesa; su sonoro 'Thud' retumbando en la silenciosa habitación –¿Qué espera encontrar, excelencia?– con un suave movimiento de la mano del oji azul, los otros libros se encontraron hechos a un lado, mientras que el pequeño resplandor verde se postraba sobre el lomo del libro que el joven ahora tenia en sus manos –Una respuesta a mis sueños– fue el suave murmullo que escapo de los labios del joven monarca, el eco de su preocupación se encontró retumbando en las paredes gracias al sepulcral silencio.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Sus pasos eran suaves y silenciosos, se movía con una ligera lentitud; intentando grabar en su memoria el sin fin de rostros que le abrían el paso, sin siquiera dudarlo dos veces. Su mano se alzo en un gesto de saludo a las curiosas miradas, las cuales parecían resplandecer en alegría. La multitud de personas que caminaban en la ciudadela era enorme, pero eso era de suponerse; sus ojos se encontraban ocultos, gracias al manto religioso que llevaba puesto. Era un tanto irónico, el pensar en como todas estas personas se encontraban tan alegres con su llegada, no esperaba tal recibimiento para alguien tan… humilde como el. Su sonrisa aun cubierta por el manto, se ensancho descomunalmente. No esperaba menos, del rebaño del señor. –Padre, finalmente ah llegado– sus ocultos irises se dirigieron hacia la dirección de donde había provenido la voz, su sonrisa se agrando aun mas mientras asentía con la cabeza –Así es, hijo mío– sus ojos se posaron sobre las brillantes figuras frente a el –No esperaba que quienes vinieran a recibirme fueran… los caballeros del señor–

Los ojos del hombre se encontraban fijos sobre los jóvenes que portaban armaduras, sus ojos posándose sobre aquel que se encontraba al frente de todos –Sera un honor, ser escoltado por los caballeros de la luz…– murmuro en un tono jovial y divertido, mientras sus ojos se posaban nuevamente en el joven que parecía liderar al grupo –Debemos apresurarnos– añadió un equidna que llevaba armadura, mientras se colocaba a un lado del hombre religioso –Apresurémonos, su ilustrísima esta grave– prosiguió un pequeño zorro de dos colas, mientras se ponía del lado contrario del equidna –Andando– el tono autoritario de la ronca voz del erizo negro llego a los oídos de ambos caballeros y del hombre, quienes siguieron rápidamente a ambos erizos que caminaban frente a ellos. El camino hacia el templo fue silencioso, exceptuando los suaves murmullos del zorro de dos colas que parecía responder las preguntas del hombre.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

–¡A-Alteza!– chillo la esfera de luz, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de cristal que salían hacia el balcón, ambas puertas se azotaron contra la pared; dejando que la brisa irrumpiera en la habitación, el sonoro aullido del viento llego a los oídos del monarca, quien se dirigía rápidamente hacia las puertas. El viento meneaba en una extraña danza las gruesas cortinas, las cuales fueron abiertas sin cuidado alguno, el aliento del joven se vio atrapado en su garganta, sus ojos se encontraron prisioneros del espectáculo en el cielo –¡Es el!– chillo la voz de la lucecilla, mientras se colocaba frente al joven príncipe, en un gesto protector –…No puede…ser– murmuro el joven príncipe, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la obscura silueta que parecía ser creada por las obscuras nubes. Sus fauces abiertas desmesuradamente, mientras dirigía su 'mirada' hacia el castillo.

–¡Tranquilo alteza, no hay forma de que pueda cruzar las barreras de la Reina!– chillo la vocecilla, mientras se mantenía firme frente al joven, los ojos de ambos se encontraban sobre la extraña silueta sin forma concreta, una de sus incorpóreas manos dirigiéndose hacia el palacio _"Aun después de todo este tiempo… ¿aun piensas en intentar destruir todo su legado?"_ irises azules se entrecerraron en un gesto de molestia, mientras el joven se mantenía fijo en el lugar, un sonoro rugido idéntico al retumbar de un trueno escapo de la extraña silueta, mientras esta se retorcía en un gesto de dolor y molestia, destellos purpuraceos recorrían las nubes que le daban vida, formando cadenas que siseaban al mas ligero movimiento.

El sonido de la electricidad que formaba las cadenas de la criatura retumbaba en toda la ciudadela. Un sonoro rugido escapo de la silueta, mientras se alejaba del palacio, un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la lucecilla, solo para dirigir la mirada a su joven amo –¡NO!– el eco del desgarrador grito del joven, le había helado la sangre –¡Esto no puede estar pasando!– grito nuevamente el joven monarca, mientras sus plumas se encontraban siendo alborotadas por el insistente viento al igual que su capa, sus ojos fijos en las ahora rotas piedras ceremoniales que habían forjado una parte de la cárcel de la entidad.

El viento arrecio nuevamente, su huracanada brisa arrastrando las nubes a su paso –¡A-Alteza!– chillo la vocecilla, mientras se aferraba a la capa del príncipe, con una mano rápidamente atrajo a la pequeña esfera de luz hacia su costado, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos, en las negras nubes que se acercaban, cada vez mas hacia el suelo. La neblina negra se arrastraba por el suelo rápidamente, mientras devoraba cuanto se encontrara a su paso, el halcón apretó los puños fuertemente –Maldición…– murmuro mientras una incorpórea risa retumbaba, en la dirección que había desaparecido la niebla que prometía caos y destrucción. –¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!–

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**.::Hybrid Virus::.**

¡Yo! Como están mis preciosos lectores, ¡eh vuelto a las andadas! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, tenia ganas de algo diferente a mi clásico fluff, para mi parejita favorita, y de repente, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, debo admitir que también anduve viendo una que otra película y eso me trajo algo de inspiración. Esta historia contiene algunos elementos y temáticas, de ligero nivel religioso. Espero que esto no ofenda a alguna persona, si lo hace, permítanme pedirles mis mas sinceras disculpas y tómenselo con calma, es solo una historia chicos y chicas.

Me pregunto ¿Quién será el encapuchado de la iglesia?, ¿Cómo se conocerán Sonic y Jet? ¿Qué rayos fue esa cosa que escapo? Habrá que esperar para ver, ¿No creen? les prometo una historia fuera de lo normal, así que quédense con nosotros, para ver el siguiente capitulo de esta emocionante historia~

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? Ya saben que hacer, ¡envíen un review! :3


	2. La pérdida de aquello sagrado

**The Lament of the Devil**  
**Capitulo II: **La perdida de aquello sagrado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El suave murmullo de sus pasos retumbaba en el vacío pasillo, la figura cubierta en el habito caminaba detrás del pequeño zorro de dos colas, cuyos pies se movían impacientemente. –No sabe, cuan aliviados estamos…– murmuro en una queda voz el zorro, mientras continuaba caminando frente al hombre –Estamos seguros que su santidad, mejorara apenas lo vea– la figura a sus espaldas sonrió, aunque el pequeño caballero no pudiera verlo –Eso espero– el gentil tono de la voz parecía relajar al zorrito, quien solo pudo asentir a sus palabras –Eh viajado de tan lejos, solo para ver a su santidad– murmuro nuevamente la voz, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre las paredes, la riqueza que envolvía el lugar era impresionante, jamás había visto tanto oro y piedras preciosas incrustadas en copas, cuadros de pinturas y candelabros –Hare que mejore…– suavemente una mano cubierta por el manto negro, se poso sobre el pequeño hombro del caballero, dejando un suave apretón sobre este.

–Muchas gracias… padre– murmuro en un susurro la voz del joven caballero, mientras abría la puerta frente a ellos –Su santidad, el padre esta aquí– con una suave reverencia hacia ambos hombres y una sonrisa agradecida al hombre oculto por el manto negro, el joven salió de los aposentos, el sonoro 'click' de la puerta siendo cerrada, retumbando en la silenciosa habitación. Los ojos del hombre se posaron sobre la figura que yacía en la cama, el cansado aspecto de la persona que descansaba en ella, no era muy alentador –Su santidad Big– lentamente el hombre se acerco al enfermo gato, con extremo cuidado tomo la temblorosa mano que le era extendida –Estas aquí…– murmuro el felino de pelaje morado, con una cansada voz –Si, eminencia– lentamente el hombre se coloco sobre sus rodillas, a un costado del lecho; sus manos aferrándose a la del felino, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Pequeño… mi tiempo esta llegando a su fin…– la capucha que cubría el rostro del hombre, se movió en un gesto negativo –No quieras negar, lo que es obvio– murmuro la cansada voz del felino, mientras una gentil sonrisa se posaba en sus labios –Debe haber una razón, para el mal que le aqueja eminencia– susurro el encapuchado, mientras recostaba su frente contra la mano del gato –Le suplico que, no se rinda– el suplicante tono del hombre, retumbaba por la habitación, sin miramiento alguno –Me temo… que eso es cierto– con un suave movimiento, y a duras penas, la mano del felino apretó sus dedos contra los del encapuchado –Y por esa razón estas aquí hermano…– los irises dorados del felino se encontraron fijos, sobre el joven padre –Los caballeros, ya han sido informados de esta situación– murmuro entrecortadamente, mientras le extendía un pergamino, con su mano libre.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El sonoro eco de exaltados gritos y discusiones retumbaba en sus oídos, sus pasos le adentraron en el pasillo, sus pies llevándolo en la dirección de los insistentes gritos –¿Qué aremos?– sin cuidado alguno, el halcón dejo que la puerta se golpeara contra la pared, intentando disipar las discusiones en la sala, sus irises azules se deslizaron sobre los rostros que se encontraban en la habitación –Calmarnos, es una buena opción– respondió con calma a la pregunta, que había hecho la pequeña abeja. –Majestad…– murmuraron los presentes, mientras cada uno hacia su correspondiente reverencia hacia el príncipe. con practicada calma, el joven de irises azules, se dirigió hacia la enorme mesa de gruesa caoba, en el centro de la habitación –Sus informes– murmuro mientras tomaba su puesto en la cabeza de la mesa –Pandemónium– respondió sin miramientos el cocodrilo, mientras miraba fijamente al halcón –Todos los jóvenes y aprendices están aterrados–

Un suave asentimiento del camaleón llamo la atención del joven monarca, quien dirigió sus ojos hacia el susodicho –¿Espio?– irises violeta se encontraron con azul, los ojos del camaleón reflejando una calma glaciar –Los antiguos sabios están… murmurando cosas– una de las cejas del ave se arqueo en un gesto lleno de curiosidad –Continua– los ojos de todos los presentes, se colocaron sobre el camaleón, sus cuerpos tensándose al esperar las sabias palabras, de los antiguos alumnos de la Reina –Dicen que su majestad, no esta listo para algo de esta… magnitud– el sonoro retumbar de la madera siendo golpeada, atrajo la atención de todos hacia la golondrina violeta, su rostro lleno de indignación –¿¡Cómo se atreven a blasfemar de semejante manera!?– chillo mientras apretaba los dientes, sus ojos entrecerrándose en un gesto de molestia –Calma Wave– la respiración de la joven se relajo al escuchar la voz del monarca.

–Es una lastima– murmuro el joven, mientras posaba sus ojos en todos los presentes –Pero me temo, que esto es algo…– lentamente los dedos del halcón se alborotaron las largas plumas en su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en la nada por unos segundos –Que ellos mismos, son incapaces de resolver– suaves murmullos giraron alrededor de la mesa, todos los presentes murmurando sobre la desobediencia del príncipe, hacia los alumnos de su fallecida madre –Cualquiera que sea su decisión, majestad– hablo la calmada voz del camaleón, sobre los suaves murmullos en la habitación –La acateremos, al pie de la letra– los presentes asintieron en general, una ligera sonrisa apoderándose de los labios del joven monarca –Gracias… por su apoyo– ambas manos del halcón se colocaron sobre la mesa, su espalda encontrándose completamente recta, el tono decidido en su voz llenando de confianza a los presentes –El palacio será sellado, ningún aprendiz sale, nadie sale– ojos azules se entrecerraron –Acogeremos a quien sea necesario, siempre y cuando podamos hacer algo por ellos– con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, todos los presentes salieron de la habitación _"Madre… ojala estuvieras aquí…"_el eco de los pasos de todos los que se habían encontrado en la habitación, fue desapareciendo lentamente, pero sin cambiar la disposición a cumplir, la voluntad de su príncipe.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El viento aullaba sin cesar, la brisa corría por las calles de la ciudadela, como si se tratase de una feroz bestia, las obscuras nubes cubrían completamente el cielo –¿Creen que se acerque una tormenta?– irises violetas se encontraban fijos sobre las nubes –No es temporada de lluvia– murmuro el zorro, mientras se acercaba al equidna –¿Pero que mas podría ser, si no es una tormenta?– pregunto con curiosidad el erizo de púas plateadas, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el par que miraba el cielo, sus murmullos uniéndose al suave eco del metal chocando contra el suelo, que resonaba en los oídos del erizo de púas azules; sus irises verdes deteniéndose sobre el erizo de púas negras –Tu silencio, es inusual– irises carmín se encontraron fijos, sobre su compañero de armas –¿Que ocupa tu mente?– irises verdes se posaron sobre el cielo, sus ojos fijos en las obscuras nubes; un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el erizo de armadura negra –Shadow…tengo un mal presentimiento–

El canto de un cuervo resonaba insistentemente en la distancia, mientras los irises rojos del caballero negro, se mantenían fijos en el joven de irises verdes –Sonic, todos están un poco agitados, Eso es to-– el aullido del viento golpeo a ambos erizos de golpe, el sonoro rugido de un relámpago golpeando sus pobres tímpanos –¡Shadow, Sonic!– grito la voz del erizo plateado, mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo, los ojos de ambos caballeros se dirigieron rápidamente, hacia el lugar donde apuntaba el erizo de irises –¿¡Que demonios!?– los ojos de ambos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, el sonoro eco de las carcajadas de un sinfín de aves llegando a sus oídos, las nubes negras se habían apoderado completamente del cielo sobre la ciudadela, ignorando el resto del cielo azulado del reino. Las nubes giraban en el cielo, como si se tratara de un enorme tornado, el viento se encontraba aullando incesablemente, uniéndose a la sinfonía de los aterrados gritos de los habitantes.

–¿¡Que rayos esta sucediendo!?– grito el equidna, mientras tomaba a ambos jóvenes y los arrastraba hacia una de las columnas –¡Silver, Knuckles, Tails!– grito la voz del erizo cerúleo, sobre el sonoro aullido del viento –¡Hay que proteger a la gente!– suavemente una mano se poso sobre el hombro del erizo azul, para desaparecer casi enseguida –¡Aprisa!– el eco de la voz del caballero negro, retumbo en los oídos de todos, mientras lo miraban adentrarse en el vendaval –¡Andando!– grito la jovial voz del erizo plateado, mientras se alejaba de la columna para adentrarse en la ciudadela; un sonoro suspiro escapo del equidna, mientras se adentraba en la zona de peligro, seguido de cerca por el zorro –¡Vamos, Sonic!– grito la voz de Tails, mientras corría detrás de Knuckles, el sonoro e insistente carcajeo de los cuervos retumbaba en el lugar, el estridente palpitar de Sonic retumbaba en su pecho, los cuervos… eran una señal.

El sonoro golpeteo de sus botas golpeando contra el suelo, retumbaba en el vacío jardín, sus pasos resonaban justo como su acelerado corazón, su respiración se agitaba con cada paso que daba, sus pies llevándolo en la dirección que sus compañeros habían tomado –¡I-Ilustrísima!– el aire escapo de sus pulmones en un segundo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía de golpe, su rostro volviéndose hacia el templo, suplicando que solo hubiera sido su imaginación –¡Ilustrísima!– su corazón disparándose nuevamente, al escuchar el grito del hombre encapuchado. Con un rápido movimiento, los pies del joven caballero lo llevaron hacia la habitación, en la que debía encontrarse el hombre, al que habían jurado proteger con su vida. El sonoro 'Clanck' de sus pisadas retumbaba, junto al sonoro rugido de los truenos y las carcajadas de los carroñeros, mensajeros de la muerte.

–¡Excelencia!– grito el erizo, mientras que con un sonoro 'Thump' las puertas de la habitación, se azotaron contra la pared; los irises del caballero rebuscaron la habitación, para después posarse sobre la figura del cardenal. Con rápidos pasos, el joven se coloco a un lado del felino; sus ojos fijos en los desorbitados ojos del viejo hombre –¡Resista, excelencia!– grito el agitado erizo, mientras tomaba la mano que le extendía el felino, –D-De…– murmuro la ofuscada y entrecortada voz del gato –¡Calma, por favor Ilustrísima… intente respirar!– adjunto el joven clérigo, mientras ambos miraban de modo impotente, como el felino parecía perder todo su oxigeno. –D-De…– Irises dorados se encontraron con azul, con un suave suspiro, los ojos del felino se cerraron, en su rostro se encontraba dibujado un gesto de tristeza –¡Excelencia!– el sonoro grito del capitán de los caballeros, se encontró retumbando en los vacíos pasillos del templo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**.::Hybrid Virus::.**

¡Pom, pom, pom! Espero que este capitulo les gustara, ¿Qué tal va quedando? Pues me sentía de buenas y por eso mismo les doy el capitulo dos, ya se que es muy pronto, pero aprovéchense de mi buen humor.

Big resulto ser un hombre de poder ¿eh? todo sorprendente el gatito, ¿Qué habrá querido decirle a Sonic? ¿Cómo es que aun no sabemos quien es el tipo encapuchado, es muy tímido no creen?

Un saludo a los lectores fantasma de esta historia, se que están por ahí rondando~ :3

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? Ya saben que hacer, ¡envíen un review! :3


	3. El golpe de la Peste

**The Lament of The Devil**  
**Capitulo III: **El golpe de la Peste.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

–¡Sonic!– resonó el grito de Tails por los pasillos del templo, mientras los caballeros entraban estruendosamente en la habitación –¡Tienes que ve-!– un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la habitación, los ojos de los recién llegados se encontraron fijos sobre el inerte cuerpo del cardenal. Irises carmín se posaron sobre el rostro del erizo azulado quien negó suavemente, mientras apretaba nuevamente la mano del felino –¿P-pero… como paso esto?– murmuro en un tono quebrado la voz del pequeño zorro, sus ojos fijos en el hombre que había prometido hacer todo en su poder para salvar al gato de pelaje purpura –Lo siento tanto… joven caballero– Tails se mordió los labios, intentando retener el llanto que suplicaba por escapar –Tails… Dios decidió que era su tiempo…– murmuro una calmada voz, mientras los irises del zorro se encontraban con la gentil mirada de Silver.

–¿Qué esta pasando?– irises verdes se deslizaron sobre los rostros del equidna y el erizo negro –Sera mejor que lo veas tu mismo– respondió la voz del erizo negro, mientras asentía en la dirección de la ventana. Con extrema gentileza el caballero de armadura plateada recostó la mano del felino en la cama, para después dirigirse a la ventana. el gesto de incredulidad en su rostro era notorio para todos los presentes, los suaves murmullos del hombre, retumbaban en los oídos de los caballeros, cuyas miradas se encontraban dispersadas entre el ventanal y en la oración del hombre –En nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo…– murmuro la entrecortada voz, mientras que con suaves pasos el hombre encapuchado se acerco al enorme ventanal –Santo…cielo…– sus ocultos ojos se encontraron con la imagen de la densa neblina que se arrastraba por el suelo, devorando todo a su paso y hundiéndolo en las tinieblas –¿Qué rayos es eso?– pregunto Knuckles, mientras sus ojos seguían el rápido avanzar de la negra substancia.

–Esto es algo que nunca antes habían visto– respondió la voz del hombre, causando que todas las miradas se posaran en el –¡Eso es mas que obvio!– grito el equidna, mientras señalaba a la ventana –¡Esa no es neblina normal!– un suave asentimiento del hombre fue dirigido hacia el equidna, para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia la ventana –Nunca se han enfrentado a semejante poder– murmuro, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el marco de la ventana –Ah llegado el momento…– los irises de los cuatro jóvenes se posaron sobre el encapuchado hombre, mientras este le daba la espalda a la ventana –Jóvenes caballeros… podrán demostrar el poder de su fe…– los ocultos irises del hombre se posaron sobre el pequeño zorro, mientras miraba como cubría el inerte cuerpo con las sabanas –¿Se encuentra bien?– pregunto la voz del erizo azul, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del hombre –Yo… tenemos que hablar…– los irises del caballero de armadura plateada se mantuvieron fijos sobre el hombre, mientras veía como una de sus mangas se adentraba en la capucha para restregarse contra su rostro _"Creo que el también siente el dolor de su perdida…"_

–¡Ilustrísima!– chillo una femenina voz mientras las puertas se azotaban contra la pared, los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron hacia las puertas, el aliento de todos deteniéndose por completo al ver a la eriza de púas rosadas que apenas se podía sostener del marco de la puerta. Gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras que en ciertas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban esparcidas llagas de las cuales escurría una extraña sustancia negra –¡Y-yo… lo vi todo!– chillo en una histérica voz, mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo –¡T-todo!– grito nuevamente, mientras su voz se rompía en un sonoro llanto, sus manos se aferraron a sus púas, mientras continuaba lamentándose.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El sonido de sus pies chocando contra el pálido mármol procreaba un gentil eco en el vacío pasillo. Sus pisadas eran firmes y decididas, estaba seguro de que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer… tenia que detener a esa cosa. Un suave suspiro escapo de su pico, mientras se alborotaba las plumas –Chip– el eco de la voz del príncipe resonó en las paredes, consiguiendo que una pequeña esfera de luz se acercara a toda velocidad hacia el –¿Si alteza?– pregunto la vocecilla, mientras el resplandor que le cubría empezaba a desaparecer, dejando a plena vista su pelaje color ciruela y blanco –¿En que puedo servirle?– pregunto alegremente la criatura, mientras acomodaba un poco los pétalos del ramo de lirios que el príncipe llevaba en las manos –Necesito que busques a Storm– añadió el joven mientras continuaba caminando –Dile que prepare a Babylon– las pequeñas alas de la criatura se mecieron con rapidez, mientras giraba alrededor de Jet –¿Iremos a un lado alteza?– pregunto alegremente, mientras que sin darse cuenta cubría al halcón con sus pequeños destellos turquesa.

Irises azules se encontraron girando ante el emocionado guardián que no dejaba de girar a su alrededor –Light– los ojos caramelo del pequeño ser se posaron sobre el ave, sabiendo que si su verdadero nombre había sido pronunciado, seria porque el monarca estaba hablando seriamente –¡Me encargare enseguida!– chillo para volar a toda velocidad hacia los establos, detrás de si quedando una estela de polvo brillante en el aire. El repentino golpe del viento en su cara le informo al chico que su destino estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba y con pocos pasos se encontró en la arboleda que era el refugio del ser mas importante para el. Sus pasos eran serenos, toda la naturaleza a su alrededor le relajaba. En especial las flores de todos colores que su madre se había dedicado a plantar en vida. Las copas de los arboles se abrían dejando a la vista un hermoso cielo estrellado, incluso en la muerte estaba seguro que su madre nunca dejaría de contemplar la luna. Después de todo, había elegido este lugar para descansar… era mas que obvio que aun después de fallecida la necesitaba.

Los pasos del joven se detuvieron por un segundo para contemplar la belleza del lugar, hace mucho tiempo atrás había jugado aquí cuando era pequeño, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras con lentos pasos se acerco hacia la estructura de cristal que yacía en el lugar. Un etéreo resplandor brillaba en el féretro de cristal gracias a la luz de la luna, con una gentileza que le sorprendía hasta a el mismo el joven príncipe coloco los lirios en los jarrones de cristal que rodeaban el féretro, para después colocar una rodilla en el suelo como si de un caballero se tratase –Mama…– murmuro mientras colocaba una mano sobre el ataúd y la deslizaba gentilmente en una caricia –He decidido que es lo que hare…– un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras le dirigía una inquieta mirada al ataúd –Todos creen que no estoy listo…– lentamente sus dedos se deslizaron nerviosamente entre sus largas plumas –Se que tu… intentarías detenerme– murmuro para si mismo el joven, mientras dirigía una triste sonrisa hacia el féretro.

–Pero… yo soy tu hijo… es mi deber detenerlo…– añadió en un tono decidido, mientras apretaba las manos –Yo… eh venido para pedirte tu bendición…– lentamente la frente del dueño de los irises azules se recostó contra el frio cristal –Guía mi camino… y alumbra la obscuridad para mi– murmuro mientras su voz se quebraba por instantes. Lentamente el príncipe se puso de pie, mientras sus ojos eran consumidos por la sensación de escozor que precedía a las lagrimas, sus pasos eran firmes y seguros y con cada uno de ellos se encontraba mas lejos de su madre, la suave caricia del viento en su rostro le arranco un suspiro, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la columna vertebral, una radiante sonrisa se acomodo en sus labios al ver como las nubes que habían empezado a cubrir la luna eran arrastradas por el viento, el mismo que podría jurar había llevado a sus oídos el murmullo de una voz muy familiar _**'Ten cuidado… mi niño'**_

_Aunque no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, juraría que eso parecía. Indispuesto a escuchar y olvidar, proclamo una guerra contra la humanidad, dios y contra todo en esta tierra. No podía hacer otra cosa mas que detenerlo, admito que mi fuerza no era tan grandiosa. Pero… aprendí lo suficiente gracias al tiempo; por eso... tuve que recurrir a la única manera de detenerlo. Espero que de este modo, el fuego que arde en su interior pueda desistir. Espero que su alma aun tenga salvación. _

_**R~**_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Los suaves sollozos de la joven inundaban la habitación continua a los aposentos del cardenal, los irises de los jóvenes se encontraban fijos en el cuidadoso modo en que el hombre de la túnica parecía limpiar las heridas de la joven de irises verdes –Dime niña… ¿Qué es lo que has visto?– pregunto en un tono gentil, mientras vendaba algunas de las llagas en sus brazos; sus ojos verdes se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, mientras pequeños gimoteos escapaban de sus labios. Lentamente los labios de la joven se abrieron para murmurar una sola palabra –Bruja…– el sonido de pisadas acercándose robo la atención de ambos, solo para verse frente al caballero de plateada armadura –¿Una bruja?– pregunto con un deje de frialdad que le helo la sangre a la pequeña eriza. Un suave asentimiento de la joven fue todo lo que necesito el erizo para acercarse aun mas –¿Esto es obra de una bruja?– pregunto nuevamente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos –Y-yo… se que era una bruja– murmuro en una tímida voz la eriza, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.

Gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras posaba su mirada en los irises esmeralda del caballero –La niebla apareció de la nada…– murmuro mientras suaves gimoteos escapaban de sus labios –No se… si fue suerte o una maldición…– murmuro mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos –Pero… estaba ahí…– susurro quedamente mientras miraba al erizo, sus ojos visibles entre los huecos de sus dedos, mientras que su rostro era ocultado por sus manos –La pude ver…– murmuro pausadamente, como si intentara compartir un secreto solo para ellos dos –Entre la niebla vislumbre a un pálido jinete… a su orden la peste obedeció y sin dudar todas las vidas arranco… – gentilmente la mano del hombre encapuchado recostó la frente de la eriza contra su pecho –Calma niña…– sus dedos se entrelazaron en las púas de la eriza, acariciándola como si de una chiquilla se tratase, mientras el hombre dirigía la mirada hacia los caballeros –Dos de ustedes deben ir a investigar– ordeno la calmada voz, mientras veía a los caballeros fijamente –El resto debe quedarse y proteger la ciudadela–

–Si– respondieron en unísono los jóvenes, mientras se dirigían miradas los unos a los otros –Sir Sonic…– irises verdes se posaron sobre el hombre –¿Padre?– pregunto mientras escuchaba en el fondo el debate de sus compañeros –¿Seria mucho pedir… que permanezca en la ciudadela?– los ojos del erizo se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, mientras las voces de sus compañeros se detenían completamente –Usted y Sir Shadow hacen que los habitantes se sientan seguros…– un triste suspiro escapo de los labios del hombre, mientras unía sus manos en un gesto de plegaria –Con el fallecimiento del cardenal… se sentirán expuestos– añadió en un tono quebrado, mientras dirigía la mirada al ventanal –Se sentirían mejor con ambos de ustedes aquí– el sonido de pisadas resonó en la habitación, mientras el caballero negro avanzaba hacia el frente –Permaneceremos aquí…– las miradas de los demás caballeros se poso sobre el erizo –Shadow…– murmuro el erizo azulado, mientras le dirigía una mirada cuestionadora –Nuestro deber es proteger al pueblo del señor– verde y carmesí se encontraron envueltos en un silencioso debate, pero para el erizo era notorio el mensaje detrás de los irises escarlata 'No lo olvides… Sonic' –Permaneceremos aquí…–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El viento soplaba suavemente por el vacío campo meciendo su blanca capucha, mientras sus pisadas procreaban un suave murmullo entre la hierba, todo se mantenía en un espectral silencio… no recordaba la ultima vez que había hecho algo tan… banal como caminar sin sentido alguno. _"La luna es hermosa" _sus irises se vieron ocultados por sus parpados, al mismo tiempo que negaba insistentemente con la cabeza_ "¿no lo crees?" _sus manos se aferraron a los costados de su cabeza mientras negaba insistentemente, intentando desvanecer esa voz de sus pensamientos –¿Por qué…?– gruño entre dientes la masculina voz –¿Por qué demonios… no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?– un enorme peso se apodero de su interior, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el estrellado cielo –¡Maldita!– escupió el hombre las palabras, como si se trataran del mas letal veneno profesado por su lengua –¡Maldita traidora!– grito la voz con todas sus fuerzas, el sonoro eco de su grito esparciéndose por todo el desierto campo… alejado de cualquier curioso espectador que pudiera ver la vergüenza de su desgracia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**.::Hybrid Virus::.**

¡Yo! ¿Como están lectores? Espero que bien, tenia tiempo libre así que decidí terminar el capitulo 3 de una vez, tal parece que es lo único para lo que tengo jugo e inspiración para actualizar :/

Bueno en este capitulo nos enteramos de muchas cosas, tal parece que Sonic quiere venganza por la muerte del cardenal Big, ¿como reaccionara la gente con la noticia? Me pregunto ¿De donde saldría la bruja/jinete? ¿Que es lo que quiere? ¿Que razón podría tener para lastimar a tanta gente?

Cambiando de tema radicalmente, los lirios que Jet deja para su mama, son Lirios Stargazer o Lirio Astrónomo, conocido de esa forma porque parece mirar al cielo, en este caso la luna es especial para la madre de Jet y por eso decidí que fueran ese tipo de flores. Jet extraña a su mama, como me rompe el corazón esa parte ;_;

En fin, para las personas impacientes el capitulo cuatro será lo que todos esperamos, finalmente sabremos quien es ¡el tipo de la capucha! Y finalmente se conocerán Sonic y Jet ¿bajo que circunstancias es que lo harán? Tendrán que esperar para enterarse. :3

¿Que pasara? ¿Quiénes irán a buscar a la bruja? ¿Cuál será el plan de Jet? ¿Chip habrá hecho lo que le pidieron? ¿Qué tramara la bruja? Quédense sintonizados para el ¡próximo capitulo!


End file.
